Replaced by Lies
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: Dick was a little too late on his return home. He has been replaced. What will the consequences be? It involves a long lost enemy returning for his runaway apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

Been Replaced

**I'm beginning to enjoy writing YJ fics! REVIEW!**

* * *

A hasndsome man- 21 years old, wearing a plaque shirt and leather gloved, drove down the smooth rode with a cheeky smile. This was Richard Greyson. Three _years_... It has been three years since Dick had seen Bruce after their argument that had caused them to go switzerland. It took him three years to cool down. Looking to the side, Dick smiled at a small robot with amazing features. "Okay... I'm a little nervous, Auto," he chuckled, taking a quick glance off the rode. Auto looked up at his creator gleefully. "Are you certain Bruce will accept the offer you have decided?" he asked.

Dick shrugged. "I donno. Three years away probably broke the guy." He clenched the wheel a little more tighter. "But it's a special day and Bruce _is _my legal father. He probably misses me and when I get there it will be like a river of celibration."

Auto smiled. "I pray so, master. Are you not going to him about the things he should be well aware of?"

Robin tensed a bit by the question, then shook his head. "No, no- I think it's best not to ruin the day with that, Auto. I know him and he is probably deeply depressed that I left. The last thing he needs is to worry about me. I _am _his one and only son."

"Of coarse."

Finally, Dick stopped at the gates of his once home and jumped over the fence. He wanted this to be a surprise. Quietly, he climbed through a window, glad that he had not seen Alfred nor anyone else. "Bruce? Bruce?" he whispered, poking his head around the place. Suddenly, he heard the sound of grunts and skin colliding with what seemed to be a punching bag or something else leather. "Bruce."

Briskly, Dick walked to the batcave entrance and raised a hand to knock... But stopped with a slight smirk. Adrinaline rushed through his veins as he tried to gather the words he would say...

_Hey, Bruce guess who? I know we haven't had contact in a while... No... Um, hey! Look who's still alive!... No, not that either... _Dick sucked a breath, running his hand through his hair. Gazing down, he looked at a small locket and opened it, revealing a small photo of Bruce holding him up at age nine, on his broad shoulders. Dick smiled._Lets just start with: Hey, Tați._

Feeling confident as ever, he opened the door with a bright smile. "Hey, Tați..." Dick stopped in a frozen halt. His crystal blue widened to what he saw...

Bruce stood in his BT suit in front of a boy a little younger than Dick. His hand rested on the boy's shoulder as he gave him a kind glare... A _fatherly _one that he used to give Dick.

"Bruce?"

Bruce looked to Dick and instantly, the white mask eyes widened. Was... Was his son- his first after three years- standing feet away? The unknown boy raised an eyebrow and fully faced Dick, revealing a much similar Robin suit. That was a big mistake. "Hey, my name is Red Robin," he greeted proudly. _Robin?..._ Dick gazed to the younger's torso and as expected, an _'R'_ was ironed there. A memory flashed of his mother rubbing her gental hamds down Dick's 'R' on his circus uniform, smiling gently.

Tears dared to spill out, but Dick tried his best to hide them. Bruce noticed. After moments of dead, utter silence, Bruce finally had the courage to say, "Dick?"

Dick looked at him with pained, tearing eyes, filled with hurt, disbelief, and anger. Backing away like cinders on his feet, Dick shook his head at his legal father as if he were saying, '_How could you?'_

Bruce took a step towards the other male. "Dick-"

Before he could even finish, Dick ran out the room. "Richard!" Batman called, running after the young ,man, leaving Tim in question.

* * *

Dick _ran_ with tears tracking uncontrollably down his face...He ran fast as his legs could carry him till he ran out the front door, pushing the gate button as well. _How... Why... How could Bruce do this to him?! Replacing him?!_ "Richard!" he heard Bruce yelled. Dick doesn't know, but he for some reason stopped, but he never looked back. He could feel his ex-mentor standing a short distance from him. "Why did you come back?" Bruce demanded.

Dick remained silent, trying to calm down. Terror ran through his veins, as he felt the feeling of abandoned. "Dick, answer me."

"Did I even _mean_ much to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

_"You know what I'm talking about!,"_ Dick raged, fully looking at Bruce, revealing tear overflowed eyes. Bruce seemed to be shocked. "After three years of me- _your SON- _being alone in the world I actually fooled myself into thinking you gave a damn!" Cracks could be easily heard in the younger male's voice, making Bruce dread. "You know what, Bruce? I can't believe... I mean you just... Was I only _just _a sidekick?... Was taking me in only to make you look good?"

"What? No, of coarse not, Dick. You were my everything in this world."

Dick lowered his gaze. "Clearly I wasn't your last," he croaked. Bruce forwned. "You _left_ on your own, Dick. Do don't go throwing this on me," he growled like all his concern went away. "You pratically _replaced _me!" Dick screamed. More tears leaked down his face, causing Bruce's frown to disappear.

"You threw me away!-"

"Those affections we had are distance memories, Dick."

Dick's eyes widened. "Do you even hear yourself?! I'm your SON!"

"You _were-"_

"Were?... Oh... So I guess I'm just a useless kid to you?... All that we were... I guess I was the boy wondering about untrue thoughts." He couldn't hold it back anymore and broke down oin front of Bruce. Dick pulled out the locket of him and Bruce... A _fake memory._ Frowning, he threw it to the Dark Knight's feet and ran back to his car. Seconds later, Bruce waited for the car to drive away to pick the neckalce up. Opening it, he stared down at the picture and instantly felt tears behind the mask. Turning the locket around, it had the words _"Happy Father's Day, Tați" _carved into it.

"What the hell did I just do?" he whispered.

* * *

**Poor Dick. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Captured_

_**I**_** hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Here's this one!**

* * *

Tears and tears bursted from Dick's eyes as he tried to focus on the road that flooded with the pouring rain water. "Creator, please tell me what happened," Auto begged in concern. "I should have never came back, Auto," Dick choked out.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he _replaced _me, and gave someone else _my _name! I was nothing but a toy- a _sidekick." _Dick sniffled and used one hand to quickly wipe his eyes. "It doesn't matter, I'm going back to the city."

"Creator, you musn't go back! If you do-"

**BAM!**

An exploding impact hit the car's back wheel, causing the tire to pop and the car to spin wildly. "Auto!" Robin cried, grabbing onto his friend and rolling out the car with the robot tucked under his arms. The car spun off the empt road and went rolling down the mountain along with Dick's personal belongings... And weapons.

"Richard..."

Dick froze at the haunting voice from behind and turned to see a familiar figure with an orange mask, standingnin the rain. _"Slade," _he hissed, quickly getting to his feet. He nearly forgot that he still had Auto in his arms. Staring down at the bot, he hesitantly struggled three words that made him want to scream in hatred.

"Go... Get... Batman."

With no hesitation, Auto formed wings on his back and shot through the rain.

"Aw. Is little Nightwing upset because daddy didn't want him anymore," Slade teased, noticing Dick's red puffy eyes. Dick frowned, but didn't dare reply back. Without his weapons, he felt completely defenseless till Bruce got there. "What do you want, Slade?"

"What do _I _want? There is alot of things I _want _but can't _have_, Richard: Power, money..." Dick stood his ground as Slade was a mere inch from him. "And _you..."_ Dick's eyes widened, but before he could run, a strong hand rested on his shoulder. "I can't have you, Dick-"

"You're damn right about that," Dick growled. Though he was Twenty-one, Slade was a bit more taller, so all he could do was glare up at the mask that woke him up in the night. "But Dick," Slade said, leaning to the younger man's ear, "I _want _ you. And I always get what I want," he crooned. Dick gasped and yank away.

"Well I don't want you, nor do I even _need _you," he said firmly.

Slade's eye narrowed. "Really? Then why do you need Batman? Why is he better than me, Richard? He gave you away- hurt you- _forgot _you."

Dick held his ears, clenching his eyes shut, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. "Shut up! _STOP IT!_" he screamed. Slade grinned under the mask, realizing he had pulled a string. "And tell me, Dick... Why did he even _adopt _you? Was it to make him feel proud of himself? Or make everyone else feel proud of him?"

Tears escaped Dick's eyes and blended with the rain. Was what Slade saying really _true? _He had asked Bruce the same question earlier and got an answere, but he didn't know whether to believe it or not? The younger male gazed up to see Slade looking down at him with soft eyes. "I would never do that to you, Dick- throw you away. I will treat you much better than Batman," he said._  
_

Richard looked away. Should he trust Slade? Or not? "I promise Richard, everything will go nice and smooth just like the way it was..." Slade reached a hand to brush a bang from the younger male's hair, only to have a hand snatch his wrist in a halt.

_"No!"_

Slade was surprised by the force Dick had on his wrist and looked down to see that the younger male's eyes were more dark, feirce, and angered.

"My _dad DID _hurt me, but I hurt him first," Dick growled darkly. Slade try freeing himself, but the grip Dick had was firm. "So don't tell me you could do better! And no matter what you say I will _NEVER _go back to you AGAIN!"

With a grunt, Slade finally yanked away, stumbling a bit. Looking at Dick in shock, Dick only glared and began walking strongly away. Slade took a heave of anger.

"I tried to be nice boy and let you come with me easily... But I guess we'll have to this _my _way," Slade hissed, stepping towards Dick with the darkest look in his eyes.

* * *

**Cliff! Ha, how was that?! REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

_Message_

**_Disclaimer~_**

* * *

Auto flew as fast as possible through the rain and over the mansion gates. He could feel his circuts shorting out by the water that leaked past his matallic parts and winced in angony, but he had to tell Bruce. He had to tell him everything- about Slade, how Dick was captured and forced into being his apprentice, how Dick manged to escape and has been running from Slade for almost a year. Everything.

"Almost there..." Auto hissed, shoot forward to the window. He could hear his body alerting _Matalfunction! Alert! Matalfunction!_

"GAHHH!"

_CRASH!_ The small robot broke through the glash and tumbled on the hard wood floor; his bolts and screws were litteraly knocked out of him by the impact. Auto could here a gasp before he felt a pair of small hands pick him up and he looked up to see a young boy. "Bruce! Bruce, a robot!" Tim cried, rushing to the batcave. Bruce, still in his suit, quickly grabbed Auto and placed him down on a table.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded.

"My name is project1209, but you may call me _Auto_," Auto replied weakly.

"So you're like a servant? That is so cool!" Tim said in awe. "Quiet, Tim," Batman said gently, then looked back Auto. "What do you want?"

"I have come to tell you that my creator is in danger and needs _your assistance."_

"Who is your creator?"

"Dick Grayson."

Batman felt concern hit his chest in thought of his ex-son, but he still he wasn'tbsure whether to listen to this robot. "What does he need me for?" he growled, trying to hid his worry. Before Auto could answere, his eyes suddenly lit up a bright blue, and a holigraphic screen appeared. "Awesome!" Tim chuckled.

The next thing Bruce saw became a living nightmare. There in the holigram screen video, Dick struggled tied to a tree, gagged and bruised. "Dick," Bruce gasped. The young man's head shot to the video camra. His eyes were wide with pure fear and he tried to say something that was muffled by the black cloth over his mouth.

_"You must be Batman," _a sinning voice crooned. The camera suddenly was lifted to a man with an orange mask, staring at the lens with a hard glare. "Who are you?" Bruce growled.

_"My name is 'Slade.' I hope you are having a wonderful Fathers' Day with your heir... I know I am with MINE. Say hello to Batman SONNY."_

Slade lowered the camera back down to Dick and pulled the cloth off the younger male's lips. _"I am NOT your heir, you sedistic, ignorant, canival, insolent, theripistitic, BASTARD!" _Dick screamed. Bruce winced once heard an immediate _smack _sound, seeing that Slade back handed Dick across the face, now creating a red mark on his cheek. Rage boiled inside the Dark Knight as he found those daddy instincts for Dick the he thought he had lost years ago.

_"Do you have anything else NICE to say before I hang up. Richard?" _Slade asked. Batman expected Dick to say 'no' or remain silents, but what he got was different. Dick gazed up, looking directly at Bruce and took a few ragged breaths.

_"D... Dad,"_ he croaked, causing Bruce's heart to beat faster. _"In case you might not see you... Or talk to you again, I just... I just..."_ Though it was raining, Bruce noticed twin tears falling down his son's face. Dick sucked it up and looked back at Bruce. _"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I've done... I put you and the others in distress... I left you in worry... I'm sorry I'm a disgrace. I'm... I guess I'm just like Slade."_

Every ounce of what the Dark Knight had, all sank. He dared not to let a tear slipnpast his face. _"Aw... Isn't that sweet?" _Slade's voice came again._ Every _part of Batman wanted him to beat the hell out of the enemy._ "Hm?... Well since itbis Fathers Day and legally you ARE his 'father'... I think I can allow you to personally see Richard one more time."_

_"No! Dad don't- MMPH!"_ Dick had the cloth placed back over his mouth, muffeling his warning. Slade then placed the camera to face his death glare. _"And Bruce... I hate waiting."_

With that, the holigram zoomed back in Auto, leaving Batman in pure shock. Not wasting anymore time, he turned to the Batmobile. "Bruce?" Tim questioned. "Stay here Tim... I'm going to save your brother. And I just might beat the hell out of this Slade guy," Bruce growled.

* * *

**oh~ I'm now excited! REVIEW!**


End file.
